geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac
Zodiac is an upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Bianox07, RicoLP, and 18 others. It is set to be verified by DiamondSplash and will likely be one of the hardest levels of all time when released. History On July 19, 2017, DollarC released a video showcasing the first seven parts (roughly one-third of the entire level) of a new upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration. It was named “Zodiac” and was hosted by RicoLP, the verifier of Blade of Justice.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdrtUd_QSow In the video description, he revealed the full list of creators that were participating in the mega-collaboration, with some well-known creators such as LazerBlitz, Rustam, and Manix648. After a couple creators revealed their parts, RicoLP announced the Zodiac Creator Contest to fill in the 10th spot of the level on September 26, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtCGOM0dSiE After this, however, activity surrounding the level subsided. Not much new information was heard about the level. The host, RicoLP, then quit Geometry Dash, causing many players to think that the level was dead. The rumors were disproved when Enlex uploaded his part in the mega-collaboration onto YouTube on January 30, 2018, with it being the last part in the level, replacing Splash. In the comments section, Enlex revealed that the level was nearly done, Juhou had won the Creator Contest, Bianox07 was the new host, and that Wooshi999 was set to verify it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuiSuW-0dvU On February 12, 2018, TheTactiq upload the full, finished level onto YouTube, showcasing the new parts and team.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnvmoftF5Zc This signified that the level was, in fact, alive and would be released sometime. Later, since Wooshi999 was too busy with other projects, the level was handed to EndLevel to verify. However, Bianox07 and EndLevel agreed to give the level to Benji8O8O, a fairly unknown player who's beaten Artificial Dream. Benji8O8O dropped all of his other projects and focused on Zodiac and Hyper Paracosm (now Crimson Planet). On April 11, he got 31% after 5,585 attempts. He later got 38% on April 22 after 16,037 attempts. On June 2, He got 61-100% after 26,881 attempts. The level's verification is still pending. (Not to offend anyone, but it is unclear whether Benji8O8O is the verifier or DiamondSplash because check Diamond's latest YT video says in the Desc: "I'm verifying this level now, and I have to say I'm enjoying it so far. It's harder than Bloodlust so that's pretty surprising. This only took 2 days to achieve so I hope I can reach the second half of the level soon. I also got 49-90 so if I can make it there I have a chance to get really far." Please confirm if Diamond or Benji is verifying and edit this when confirmed.) Gameplay 'RicoLP: '''The level (and the part) starts with a half-speed cube section that requires some tricky timings. '''Rustam: '''After a short auto, Rustam's part occurs. It starts as a normal-sized and normal-speed cube before a mini-cube part. After a timing-based mini-ball and robot section, the part ends as a wave after a brief auto cube section. '''Onnikonna: '''As the speed slows back down to half-speed, Onnikonna's part starts as a very difficult mini-robot with lots of timing and skill required. After briefly turning into normal-size, the player then becomes a cube, followed by another tight robot part. The part ends as a tight cube segment. '''YakobNugget: '''YakobNugget's part is next, starting as a normal-sized ball part that requires some crucial timing and becoming mini-sized in the middle. A normal-speed straight-fly-based ship sequence with some jump orbs and portals follows, and the part ends as a cube section with two triple-spike jumps. '''Bianox07: '''At the drop, Bianox07's part begins with a triple-speed mini-cube, followed by a very short straight fly part and a very tight UFO segment. After a timing-based robot part, the briefly turns into a normal-speed cube for a triple-spike jump before some quad-speed straight fly. The part ends with a very tight normal-speed mini-wave part. '''DreamEater: ' After a short break, DreamEater's part starts with a quad-speed spider-cube dual. After the cube turns into a UFO, some triple-speed straight fly occurs, followed by a brief half-speed cube. The speed immediately picks back up to quad-speed in a timing-based cube part, and the part ends with a half-speed cube that's mostly auto but requires one red jump orb. '''Dudex: '''Dudex's part begins with a very fast-paced quad-speed cube part with some timing required. After briefly slowing down to normal speed a triple-speed straight fly part is next, and the part ends with some more fast-paced timing cube gameplay. '''Osiris GD: '''Osiris GD's part stays a cube for a brief while before a one-jump tight UFO. Another timing cube follows, with a tight spider part coming right after. After another timing-based robot and ball is a very tight mini-spider section, and the part ends with a swingcopter part with the spider. '''Shocksidian: '''Shocksidian's part starts as a confusing double-speed cube dual. After a brief straight fly, a dual-ship appears, before quickly turning single again. The player then becomes a triple-speed cube for a short while for one very hard jump, followed by a timing-based double-speed ball part that then becomes a dual. The part ends with some dual-ship straight flying. '''Juhou: '''At the beginning of Juhou's part, the player is a cube and must jump at the correct time to survive. Following that is a short auto ball that the player can only survive if they jumped at the right time. A ship part comes right after, with a very tight wave coming right after. After a very tricky dual-mini-wave part, the player becomes a singular cube for a brief moment. A tight spider part follows, and the player becomes dual for a brief while, and the part ends with some double-speed straight flying. '''TheTactiq: '''As the song slows down, so does the gameplay. TheTactiq's part is entirely in half-speed and begins as a timing-based mini-robot section and then a tight ship part with lots of skill and straight flying involved. '''Samifying: '''Samifying's part stays half-speed with a short timing-based cube segment that quickly becomes a tight ship part. A UFO, cube, spider, and ball part follow, with all of them requiring one jump. A very tight and skill-based ship part is next, with a short but tight wave part next. The part then ends with a normal-speed timing-based cube part. '''TMNGaming: '''The music and gameplay speeds back up in TMNGaming's part, starting as a double-speed timing cube, with a spamming-based wave next. Some very tight mini-ship straight fly follows. As a cube portal appears, the gameplay briefly flashes to some straight fly far away from the other gameplay before going back on the normal route. A timing mini-ball is next, followed by a tight wave and UFO. The part ends with some straight fly. '''Failure444: '''Failure444's part begins as a triple-speed cube before a UFO part, followed by a tight ball section. Another timing cube is next, with some straight fly coming right after. After a short memorization cube and very tight wave, the speed slows down to double-speed and later normal-speed in a timing cube segment. The part then ends. '''Uneskladovae: '''Uneskladovae's part begins with a half-speed timing cube, with a skill-based ship part right after. After a timing ball, the part ends with a normal-speed cube. '''Marwec: '''Marwec's part begins as a very tricky normal-speed timing cube, and ball part with similar gameplay comes right after. Some straight fly follows, starting as double-speed but ending as triple-speed. The part ends with a fast-apced triple speed cube. '''Pennutoh: '''Pennutoh's part starts as a fast-paced triple speed wave part, with a timing-based cube right after. The gameplay varies between the two for some time before the part ends with a half-speed cube. '''SlimJim: '''SlimJim's part starts as a brief triple-speed mini-cube and UFO. After a very quick spamming-based wave is a fast spider part, with a timing-based mini-ball part coming right after. After a one-jump mini-robot, a mini-ship straight fly follows with teleportation portals bringing the player up and down the screen. After a quick timing cube, the part ends with some straight fly. '''LeocreatorX: '''LeocreatorX's part begins with a fast-paced timing-based cube part and ends with a short triple-speed mini-ball section, once again utilizing timing. '''Enlex: '''Enlex's part begins as a triple-speed straight fly section before a UFO part with many gravity orbs. After a timing-based cube part, another UFO section with many gravity orbs occurs, followed by a very tight wave segment. The level ends with a double-speed mini-cube maze. Trivia * Aquatias, LazerBlitz, Manix648, Panman, Loogiah, Sysonic, Nemphis, Edicts, Vlacc, Eiken, and Splash all used to be a part of the mega-collaboration, but later quit. * The level is said to be harder than Yatagarasu, Erebus and Bloodlust. Walkthrough References # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UnvmoftF5Zc # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GdrtUd_QSow # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HuiSuW-0dvU # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxo0augbGC4 Category:Upcoming levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Collaborations